Danger Lurks In All Corners Of Life
by Mikaela Rose Malfoy
Summary: Chapter 9 is up!Sequel to A New Life Is Just Beginning.The CIA call Sydney back into action to find a terrorist.She and Michael head for Russia and while there Syd gets a phone call from home saying Jennifer has been kidnapped.Please enjoy and review.
1. Chapter 1

Authors' Notes:Set nearly a year after A New Life Is Just Beginning.All is well the twins   
are doing great and now even Eric and Bridget are getting married.Okay does anyone want   
Francie to be evil in this?Okay if anyone didn't get that authors' note at the end of the  
last one I decided to end it where Jennifer and Matthew were born because that was   
actually the main objective of that story.But what was going on with that woman I'll carry   
on here.I thought it would be more fun to have Jen and Matt coming up for one than  
babies they get up to more mischeif.  
Summary:The CIA calls Sydney back in to hunt down a terrorist that has been in the US for  
the last five years.She agrees to do it she and Michael are sent to Russia to find out  
who this person is but then she gets a phone call from her father Jennifer has been  
kidnapped and the last person who was seen with her was Bridget and she's nowhere to be  
found.Sydney rushes home and suddenly remembers the prophecy.So what will happen now?  
Wait and find out.  
Couples:Sydney/Vaughn,Jack/Irina,Francie/Will,Eric/Bridget and Juliet/Tom  
Category:Romance/Action/Adventure  
Rating:PG  
Disclaimer:None of the shows characters belong to me they belong to JJ Abrams.Juliet,Tom,  
Abby,Karen,Bridget and Jennifer and Matthew Vaughn all belong to me.  
  
Danger Lurks In All Corners Of Life  
by:sydney_megan_bristow(Lil)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
You see Sydney standing in the living room drinking coffee while watching Michael trying  
to feed their two month old daughter.While she watched their son who was sleeping in his  
seat."Oh come on Jen just eat a little for daddy please,"he says.  
  
He was sitting in front of her trying to feed her porridge and she's being very stubborn  
she's just sitting there with her mouth closed."Michael just leave her be if she doesn't  
want to eat it's all right,"Sydney says."If she's hungry mom will feed her."  
  
He nods and gives up he clears everything away and puts the dirty dishes in the sink  
then he looks over at Jennifer who's watching his every move.He smiles at her she puts  
her arms out and he picks her up."So you going to be good for grandma today?"he asks.  
  
She nods her head and he kisses her on the cheek she lays her head on his shoulder  
Sydney smiles at the picture that they make.He smiles back at her then they get into  
the car and drive to Jack and Irina's house.Irina is there to meet them she smiles  
and Sydney gets out of the car."Morning mom,"she says.  
  
"Morning honey,"she says.Sydney opens the car door and picks Jennifer up while Irina  
picks Matthew up.Irina takes Jennifer from her.  
  
"Bye Jen bye Matt be good for grandma,"Sydney says.She gives them a kiss on their  
cheeks and then so does Michael.Sydney gets back in the car and waves at the three  
of them.  
  
"Are you okay?"Michael asks.Sydney looks over at him and smiles they get to the   
high school"well here you go."  
  
Sydney leans over and kisses him she smiles"I'll see you later,"she says.  
  
"Remember three months tomorrow of nothing except look after children,"Michael says.  
  
She glares at him and gets out of the car and walks towards the high school she gets  
into school and everyone's in class."Good morning everyone,"she says.  
  
"Morning Mrs.Vaughn,"they say.  
  
Sydney smiles at all of them and they got down to Othello talking about it and reading  
when it came to the end of the day."Okay everyone go home enjoy you're summer,"Sydney  
says.They all left Michael walks in he smiles at her"hi."  
  
"Hi,"he says.Her phone rings and she looks down at it and picks it up she sees a   
familiar number.  
  
"Eric what's wrong?"Sydney asks.  
  
You see Eric standing in Operations he looks kinda nervous"ah Kendall wants you to  
come into Operations,"he says.  
  
"Why?"Sydney asks.  
  
"I don't know,"Eric says."He just wants you to come in."  
  
Sydney shuts her phone and shakes her head"I have to go into Ops,"Sydney says.Michael  
nods and they head for the car.At Ops Centre they walk in and you see Kendall and   
Jack standing talking with Eric."I'm here."  
  
They all turn and look at her Eric comes over"hi Syd,"he says.He hugs her tightly  
she hugs him back.  
  
"Hi Eric hi dad agent Kendall,"she says.Kendall looks at her and then at Michael she  
glares at him"to put this bluntly what the hell do you want?"  
  
Kendall looks at her"come in to the debriefing room,"he says.She steps away from him  
and goes into the room and sits down at a desk and Michael follows and sits beside  
her.Jack,Kendall and Eric sit down as well.  
  
"Well,"Sydney says.  
  
Kendall looks at her and keeps standing"we called you in because we want to bring you  
back into the CIA,"he says."To do a mission for us."  
  
"Okay why?"she asks.  
  
"Do you remember a Vladimir Chirnikoff well he's now back in Russia back when he was  
younger he trained Russian's and sent them to America one of them has been living  
here in the US for five years we need you and Agent Vaughn to go to Russia to find  
more about this person,"Kendall says.  
  
Sydney glares at him and she stands up"I have children now Agent Kendall I can't just  
go running off to another country,"she says.  
  
Jack stands up and looks at her"we'll look after Jennifer and Matthew,"he says.  
  
Sydney looks at her father and nods"I know okay so when do we leave?"Sydney asks.  
  
Kendall looks at her"tomorrow afternoon,"he says."At 1pm."  
  
Sydney nods and leaves the room Michael follows her and so does Jack she sits down at  
Michael's desk and puts her head in her hands."They'll be okay Syd,"Michael says.  
  
"I know but we've never left them like this,"Sydney says.He nods and rubs her back she  
smiles at him and he smiles back.  
  
"If anything goes wrong I promise we'll phone you,"Jack says.  
  
"Thanks dad I think I'm going to go home now,"Sydney says.She stands up and hugs her  
father and then takes Michael's hand and they leave.  
  
***  
  
They reach Jack and Irina's place and Sydney and Michael get out of the car and go up  
to the house.Sydney rings the doorbell and Irina comes and opens the door holding  
Jennifer.  
  
Jennifer smiles when she sees who it is Sydney takes her and Matthew comes to the door  
as well and Michael picks him up.  
  
"You're dad told me what's happened it will be our pleasure to look after Jen and Matt  
while you're gone,"Irina says.  
  
Sydney smiles at her mom and then they leave and they get home they've both fallen   
asleep in the car so Sydney puts them to bed.She smiles when Jennifer wakes up and   
looks up at her."Hey Jen,"she says.  
  
She leans down and kisses her daughter on the forehead and then goes over to Matthew  
and does the same thing.She leaves the room and sees that Michael is in the living  
room watching a game.She sits down beside him and he looks at her he puts his arms  
around her."It will be okay,"he says.  
  
She nods her head and snuggles into his chest"I love you,"she says.  
  
"I love you too,"he says.He kisses her on the forehead.Then you see them a while later  
just sitting around Sydney reading a magazine and Michael watching something on tv.  
  
"You don't want to go on this mission do you?"he asks.  
  
Sydney looks up at him and shakes her head"not really no but I will,"she says.  
  
He nods his head.  
  
***  
  
Then you see someone standing in front of a screen it's split in two one watching  
Sydney and Michael and the other watching Jen and Matt.You see a picture of Jennifer  
by the screen.  
  
There's another person standing in the shadows and you can't really see who it is  
but it looks female."What do you want me to do?"she asks.  
  
"Kidnap the little girl I've made sure that her parents will be away,"the person  
says."And whoever she's with kidnap her too make it look like he/she is the person  
that has kidnapped her."  
  
"Yes ma'am,"the girl says she walks away.  
  
And then you see William come out of the shadows"are you sure we can trust her?"  
he asks.  
  
"Yes she will get the job done,"the woman says.  
  
William nods and looks at the screen and sees Sydney picking Jennifer up and he  
has a look of sorrow and regret on his face...  
  
To be continued...  
  
What will happen next?  
  
Will Jen be all right wait and see.  
  
Please review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Authors' Notes:Okay to get something straight Jen and Matt are nearly about a year old  
now I skipped about ten months.  
Disclaimer:You know where.  
  
Danger Lurks In All Corners Of Life  
by:sydney_megan_bristow(Lily)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
You see Sydney and Michael in their apartment they are getting packed up they are leaving  
for Russia today.Sydney suddenly just walks out the room Michael watches her go and   
follows he finds her in Jennifer and Matthew's room.  
  
She's staring down at the two of them he puts his arms around her and she smiles at him  
and he smiles back."I don't want to leave them,"Sydney says.  
  
Michael nods and looks down at his children"I know but we have to do this,"he says.  
Sydney looks at him and nods."And they'll be fine you're mom and dad will look after  
them."  
  
Sydney kisses him on the cheek and smiles"I know and thankyou for telling me that I  
needed reassurance,"she says.  
  
He nods and they look down on their children a while later the phone rings Sydney goes  
to the kitchen and she picks it up."Hello,"she says.  
  
"Hi Syd it's Bridget,"she says.  
  
"Hey you what's up?"Sydney asks.  
  
You see Bridget crying"Eric and I broke up,"she says.  
  
Sydney looks shocked and Michael comes over and looks at her he mouths 'what's wrong?'  
'Eric and Bridget broke up' she mouthed back.He looked at her in shock and she just  
shrugs her shoulders."What happened?"Sydney asks.  
  
"I don't know I thought everything was going so great and then this morning he broke  
up with me,"Bridget says she's sobbing.  
  
"Oh honey I'm sorry,"Sydney says.Michael shakes his head and goes into their bedroom  
and picks up his cell phone he dials Eric.  
  
"Weiss,"Eric says.  
  
Michael looks angry"what are you thinking why did you break up with her?"he asks.  
  
"How did you know?"Eric asks.  
  
Michael looks exasperated"Bridget is one of Sydney's best friends how do you think?"  
he asks.  
  
Eric looks down and shakes his head"I broke up with her because I couldn't handle  
where the relationship was going,"he says.  
  
"You couldn't handle it you were the one who asked her to marry you,"Michael says.  
He shakes his head"I have to go Syd and I leave on the mission in an hour."  
  
He shuts his phone and he sees Sydney staring at him and he shakes his head"what did  
he have to say for himself?"Sydney asks.  
  
Michael goes over to her"he said he couldn't handle the way things were going,"  
he says.  
  
Sydney looks at him in shock"that's his reason for breaking off the best relationship  
he probably has ever had,"Sydney says."Michael you should have heard her she's in   
pain and I can't do anything because I have to go on this mission."  
  
Michael nods and takes her in his arms she leans back he kisses her on the cheek and  
she closes her eyes.And then you hear crying coming from the babies rooms.Sydney  
walks over to the room and sees that Jen is standing in her cot.Sydney goes over and  
lifts her little girl out.  
  
"Hello baby,"she says.She kisses her daughter on the cheek.  
  
***  
  
A half an hour later they arrive at Jack and Irina's place they ring the doorbell and  
Jack opens the door and smiles at the two of them."Hi dad,"Sydney says.  
  
"Hi Sydney,"he says.He takes Jen from Michael and smiles at his grandaughter she looks  
at him.Irina comes to the door and takes Matthew."You two becareful."  
  
"We will,"Michael says."I'll make sure you're daughter stays out of trouble."  
  
"Thankyou Michael,"Sydney says."Now you know the phone numbers if you need us call for  
anything."  
  
"Sydney don't worry they'll be all right,"Irina says.  
  
Sydney nods and kisses her children and then turns and walks away Michael does the same  
thing and they get into the car."Will you be okay?"Michael asks.  
  
Sydney looks at him and nods and smiles"let's go,"she says.  
  
He nods and he puts the key in the ignition and drives off when they get to the airport  
they get on the CIA's private jet.They get seated an agent passes and gives them both  
files.Sydney looks down and shakes her head.A man walks up and smiles at her."Welcome  
back Agent Bristow or should I call you Vaughn?"he asks.  
  
"Sydney would be fine thankyou,"she says.  
  
He nods and then walks away Michael smiles at her and she smiles back"you okay?"  
he asks.  
  
She nods"just thinking that's all,"she says.  
  
Michael takes her hand and smiles at her"we'll be back with them before you know it,"  
he says."And then you don't have to leave them again."  
  
Sydney nods and brings his hand up to her lips and kisses it.  
  
***  
  
You see Jack and Irina preparing lunch Jen and Matt are in high chairs watching the two  
of them.Irina brings them some juice and Jen looks up at her grandmother Irina smiles  
at her and Jennifer just looks at her.  
  
Then Jack brings over some food and Irina and him help the two of them eat after they  
do they play with them for a while and then put them down for their afternoon nap.  
  
You see Irina and Jack just flop down on the couch Irina smiles at Jack and he smiles  
back"I don't know how we ever did it,"Irina says.  
  
"We had one not two,"Jack says."I don't know how Sydney or Michael are able to handle  
having two children at one time."  
  
Irina smiles and shakes her head"it's double the trouble but well worth it,"she says.  
  
Jack nods his head he takes her hand"remember when we talked about having another  
child after Sydney was born?"he asks.  
  
Irina nods her head and smiles at the thought"I think Sydney always wanted a little  
brother or sister,"she says.  
  
Jack nods"I remember when she was about four and she said everyone else has a brother  
or sister why don't I,"he says.  
  
Irina laughs and shakes her head"yes and now look at her she does have a brother William  
but I don't think he wants to know her or Michael,"she says.  
  
Jack nods his head and then shakes it"maybe he'll come around,"he says.  
  
Irina nods her head and Jack puts his arm around her and she snuggles into him he lays  
his head down on her hers."I don't think I would have minded another child,"Irina says.  
  
Jack looks down at her and nods his head.  
  
***  
  
You see Sydney and Michael the next day in Russia she has a blonde wig on with blue  
contact lenses in.And he has a moustache she looks up at him and giggles."What?"  
Michael asks.  
  
"You look daft,"Sydney says.He glares at her but she just smiles and he shakes his  
head"come on we have a job to do."  
  
They go to a hotel and check in and then go up to their room and put their bags down  
Michael opens the balcony doors.And stares out."It's very beautiful here,"he says.  
  
Sydney turns and looks out and smiles at the city"it sure is,"she says.  
  
He smiles at her and she looks up and smiles back"what?"she asks.  
  
"Just watching you that's all,"he says.She leans up and kisses him"I love you."  
  
Sydney smiles at him"I love you too,"she says.  
  
He picks her up and goes over to the bed and lays her down she strokes his forehead  
and smiles at him."I think we'd better leave this till later,"she says.  
  
He nods his head and gets up he takes her hand and she smiles at him"would you like  
to see the city milady?"he asks.  
  
"That would be wonderful,"she says.  
  
He smiles at her and she smiles back they walk out of the hotel room and go out  
of the hotel.  
  
***  
  
You see back in LA Bridget standing in Jack and Irina's apartment they are getting Jen  
ready to go out with her.  
  
"You sure this is okay?"Bridget asks.  
  
Irina looks at her strangely"of course it's fine,"she says.  
  
Bridget nods her head and smiles Irina hands her a bag and the carrier and Bridget  
smiles down at Jen the little girl stares up at her.They head to the car and drive  
away and you see them outside the mall.  
  
When suddenly a black van comes along and knocks Bridget out and brings her into the  
van and then takes Jen....  
  
To be continued...  
  
Sorry guys that's the end for now I'm too cold to continue at the moment please enjoy  
cause I know you will.  
  
Tell me do you want me to continue with the prequel.  
  
Please review get you're friends to read anyone.And thankyou again Vaughn_Lovah for  
the beautiful signature. 


	3. Chapter 3

Authors' Notes:Okay to answer you're questions Ryanne first no Bridget was just taking  
Jen somewhere.No Irina wasn't with her.Irina being bad you know me I'm not letting the  
cat out of the bag.Why did Bridget and Eric break up?Okay sorry to say but I needed to  
take my frustration out on someone and it came out on Eric.You'll have to wait and see  
I have a very good reason actually.Why only Jen not Matt because yes it does have  
something to do with the prophecy.Oh and also in the other story the woman was Anna and  
in this story I'm still trying to figure that one out but she did appear at the end of  
the last one.Oh by the way guys when nominations start at   
on April 9th please go vote for me for A Future Holds  
Everything For You.  
Disclaimer:You know where.  
  
Danger Lurks In All Corners Of Life  
by:sydney_megan_bristow(Lil)  
  
Chapter 3  
  
You see Irina pacing around the living room and shaking her head when Jack walks through  
the door she looks at him."Where are they?"she asks.  
  
Jack takes her hand and leads her over to the couch and sits her down she looks up at  
him"what's wrong?"she asks.  
  
He looks down and then back up at her face they found Bridget's car on the side of the  
road,"he says.  
  
She looks at him and nods her head"are they okay?"she asks.  
  
He shakes his head"they weren't in the car some eye witness reports say that a woman  
fitting Bridget's description was seen picking up a baby and getting into a car not  
being forced her anything,"Jack says.  
  
Irina looks at him in surprise and then looks down at the phone.And looks at Jack and  
he nods his head."How are we going to tell them?"Irina asks.  
  
He shakes his head.  
  
***  
  
You see Sydney and Michael sitting in a business somewhere her phone rings and she  
picks it up."Hello,"she says.  
  
Irina looks over at Jack"Sydney it's mom ah I have some bad news,"she says.  
  
"What is it?"Sydney asks.Michael looks at her strangely"is it Jen Matt?"  
  
Irina looks down"mom,"Sydney says."No mom don't tell me it's one of the kids please."  
  
"I'm sorry honey but Jen was taken this afternoon we don't know the full story yet but  
we think Bridget might have done it,"Irina says.  
  
Sydney looks strangely at Michael and he mouths "what's wrong""mom Bridget wouldn't  
do anything like that,"Sydney says.  
  
Irina looks over at Jack"we have evidence that she could be a traitor,"she says.  
  
Sydney sits down and puts her head in her hands he strokes her forehead and takes  
her phone."Irina what's wrong?"  
  
She told him and he had tears in his eyes Sydney took it back"tell Kendall we're aborting  
the mission my daughter is more important,"she says.  
  
"Your dad talked him into bringing you back,"Irina says."You leave in an hour."  
  
Sydney nods her and after saying goodbye shuts her phone Michael looks at her she stands  
up and takes his hand."We leave in an hour,"Sydney says.  
  
He nods and looks at her and they leave the business they head to the hotel and they  
start packing.Afterwards Sydney just flops down on the bed.Michael looks at her and  
sits down beside her."We'll get her back I promise,"he says.  
  
"I know,"she says.He puts his arms around her and she lays her head on his shoulder.  
  
They sat there for a while and then picked up their bags and went to the airport and  
got onto the jet and they took off.You see them on the plane and you see her staring  
out the window.  
  
Then they get back to LA and head straight for Ops and are met by Jack he looks very  
worried."I'm sorry Sydney,"he says.  
  
Sydney looks up at him and nods"it's all right dad it's not you're fault,"she says.  
They walk over to a desk where Eric,Irina and Kendall are waiting for them.They all  
look up and Irina comes over and hugs her daughter."Any updates?"  
  
"No I'm sorry Syd,"Eric says.He stands up and hugs her.  
  
***  
  
You see somewhere else you see Bridget and Jen in a cell of some sort and there's nobody  
around except for a few guards.Jen is crying."Honey it's okay,"she says."I promise you  
we'll get out of here."  
  
Then somebody opens the cell door but you can't see who it is because it's dark Bridget  
squints at whoever is there."What do you want?"Bridget asks.  
  
The person comes out of the shadows you see it's none other than Bridget the other girl  
looks stunned."Who are you?"Bridget asks.  
  
"I'm Bridget Thompson can't you tell?"she asks.  
  
"No I am,"Bridget says.  
  
The girl stands beside her and looks down"not anymore you're not,"she says."Oh no  
everyone thinks you've betrayed them.Everyone one of your longest bestest friends  
you're reputation is ruined."  
  
The real Bridget glares at her"even your precious Eric since I through his engagement  
ring in his face and told him to go jump,"the fake one says.  
  
Bridget looks at her in shock and hugs Jen closer to her and then the fake Bridget  
walks out and shuts the cell again.And as she walks away"take the little girl,"she  
says.  
  
The guards came in and pried Jen away from Bridget.She tried to fight them but she  
was too weak to do so and just fell down.  
  
***  
  
You see Sydney at home she's sitting in the twins room holding Matt and rocking him  
back and forth.Michael came in and saw her sitting there he kneels beside her but  
she just stares off into space.  
  
"Syd are you okay?"Michael asks.  
  
She shakes her head he tries to take Matthew away from her but she shakes her head and  
Michael nods"no I need to hold onto him so he doesn't disappear as well,"she says.  
  
He nods his head and she looks down at Matt and the babies asleep she stands up and   
lays him in the crib.And Michael wraps his arms around her"Syd we'll find her,"he says.  
  
"I know,"she says."But I want her here now."She starts sobbing and Michael puts his  
arms around her.He kisses her on the side of the neck.  
  
Then they go through to their room and get ready Sydney puts on the baby monitor and  
lays down in bed and Michael lies beside her.He looks down at her and kisses her on  
the head.He strokes her hair and then the fall asleep.  
  
You see someone watching them from inside their house you see them by the door but  
you can't see who it is....  
  
To be continued....  
  
Please enjoy. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:You know where.  
  
Danger Lurks In All Corners Of Life  
by:sydney_megan_bristow(Lil)  
  
Chapter 4  
  
You see Sydney sitting in Jen and Matt's room she's just watching matt sleeping you  
see Michael standing in the doorway."Syd come to bed,"he says.She doesn't even look  
at him.  
  
"Why Jen why did they have to take my baby?"she asks.  
  
He comes over and sits down beside her and takes her hand"it will be okay,"he says.  
  
She looks at him with tears in her eyes and smiles a bit and then it disappears."I just  
don't get why Bridget would do it she loves Jen and Matt,"Sydney says.  
  
Michael shrugs his shoulders"Eric says she's been acting pretty weird for quite a few  
months,"he says."I mean why does anyone ever steal someone else's child."  
  
She nods her head and she looks at him"but the Bridget I know would never do that she  
can have kids I know,"Sydney says."No I won't believe it there's no way something's up."  
  
Michael nods his head and then Sydney looks at Matt who's still asleep she let's Michael  
pull her up and lead her out of the room.As Michael is about to switch off the lights  
he looks at his son."Night Matt I promise you I will not let anythin happen to you or  
Jen or your mommy,"he says.  
  
He shuts the lights off and shuts the door he heads towards his bedroom he hears Sydney  
in the bathroom.He gets ready for bed and then goes into the bathroom and picks up his  
toothbrush and puts toothpaste on it and starts brushing."We will find her right?"  
Sydney asks.  
  
Michael looks at her she's drying herself off he puts his brush down and goes over to  
her she puts her sweatpants and tank top on.He puts his arms around her.She looks at  
him"yes we'll find her I promise,"he says.  
  
He strokes her face she leans into his hand"let's go to bed,"he says.  
  
She nods her head"let me just brush my teeth,"she says.He nods and leaves the bathroom  
she hears the phone ring.And walks out Michael has a worried look on his face."What's  
wrong?"  
  
Michael looks at her"all right bye,"he says.He takes Sydney's hand and sits down on the  
bed and brings her down beside him."Something's happened to your father."  
  
She looks at him strangely"what do you mean?"she asks.  
  
"Sydney he was kidnapped,beaten,tortured and then dropped off in the middle of nowhere,"  
he says.Sydney looks shocked.  
  
"But how?"Sydney asks."And more to the point why?"  
  
"I don't know,"Michael says.  
  
"Is he in the hospital?"Sydney asks.Michael nods his head"this is all I need first Jen  
is kidnapped and then my dad."  
  
She shakes her head in disgust and he nods his head she goes and grabs some other clothes  
and puts them on.And then goes and picks Matt out of the crib and dresses him in something  
warm and then puts him in the carrier.Michael picks it up and they leave the house.They  
get to the hospital and Irina is sitting in the waiting room."Irina,"Michael says.  
  
She looks up and sees them"Sydney Michael,"she says.  
  
"How is he?"Sydney asks hugging her mother.  
  
"In surgery he had internal bleeding a lot of other things broken bones,ribs,"Irina says  
shaking her head.  
  
"Who would do this and why?"Sydney asks.She sits down beside her mother and Michael sits  
down beside her.Matt is awake and Irina smiles down at him and he looks at her and she  
picks him up.  
  
Sydney lays her head down on Michael's shoulder and he puts his arm around her shoulder  
and hugs her."He'll be all right,"he says.  
  
"Will he?"Sydney asks looking at him.  
  
Michael nods and she smiles at him.  
  
***  
  
You see Bridget in a cell holding Jen the little girl doesn't look so good"it's all  
Jen I'll find a way out,"Bridget says.  
  
Bridget shakes her head and looks around"who am I kidding how could I get out of this  
I mean sure Syd will come but they'll try to kill me,"she says.  
  
She shakes her head and looks down at Jennifer and sees that she's asleep.She leans  
her head back and goes to sleep as well.  
  
***  
  
Then you see Sydney and Irina sitting in Jack's room he's hooked up to a lot of   
machines Sydney shakes her head."I'll get the people who did this,"she says.  
  
Irina looks at her and nods then Michael comes in and sees the two of them just sitting  
there looking at each other.He comes over and puts his hands on Sydney's shoulders she  
looks up and smiles at him.He smiles back.  
  
"Any change?"he asks.  
  
Irina shakes her head and looks at her husband"Syd can I talk to you for a minute  
please?"he asks.  
  
"Sure,"Sydney says.  
  
She stands up and they leave the room"Kendall called he says we have a lead on the  
kidnappers,"he says.  
  
She perks up at that"so when do we leave?"she asks.  
  
"No there is no we it will be me,Weiss and a few other agents you have to stay here,"  
Michael says.  
  
"Vaughn I am not staying home they've kidnapped my daughter and beaten up my father  
Matt will be fine here with mom,"she says.  
  
He looks at her in surprise she hasn't called him by his last name in years he knows  
she means business and he nods his head."We leave in two hours,"he says.  
  
She nods and goes back into the room and looks at her mother"they have a lead I'm  
going with the team can you please look after Matt for us?"Sydney asks.  
  
Irina nods her head and smiles at her daughter Sydney leans over and kisses her father  
on the cheek."I'll be back dad,"she says.  
  
She goes over and takes her son in her arms and goes outside where Michael is waiting  
he looks at his son."Now you be a good boy for grandma,"he says.  
  
The little boy looks at his father and Michael kisses him on the cheek and so does  
Sydney and then she goes back into the room and gives Matt to her mom."Bye mom,"  
she says.  
  
She leaves the room and she takes Michael's hand and they walk out of the hospital  
and get to the car."Are you sure you want to do this?"Michael asks.  
  
Sydney nods her head and she gets in the car and so does he and he drives away from  
the hospital.  
  
***  
  
An hour later you see them all at Task Ops Kendall was standing in front of them  
"okay the Agents Vaughn will be leading this op good luck people,"he says.  
  
They all disperse and Sydney,Vaughn and Eric are left standing there looking at each  
other"okay see you guys in an hour,"Eric says.  
  
They both nod their heads and he leaves"we'd better go home and pack,"she says.  
  
Michael nods and puts his arm around her and leads her away from everything they  
leave the building and drive away....  
  
To be continued....  
  
Wait to see what happens next.  
  
Hopefully Jen and Bridget will be okay. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:You know where.  
  
Danger Lurks In All Corners Of Life  
by:sydney-megan-bristow(Lil)  
  
Chapter 5  
  
You see them on the plane and you see them all sitting around making plans"okay they  
are supposedly situated here,"Weiss says."But we don't really know."  
  
Sydney looks at him and nods Michael looks at her and she nods"okay team one lead by  
Agent Weiss will circulate the perimeter go in front the back the second team lead by  
Agent Mitchell will come in from the right,the team lead by Agent Henderson will come  
in front the right and the team lead by Sydney and I will come in from the front is  
everyone clear?"Michael asks.  
  
They all nod and he looks at Sydney and she's looking out the window he sits down beside  
her"are you okay?"he asks.  
  
She looks at him and nods her head"as well as can be expected,"she says.  
  
He nods and he kisses her on the forehead"we'll get her back I promise,"he says.  
  
"I know,"Sydney says.He smiles at her and he leans over and kisses her on the forehead  
he looks at her strangely when she reaches over and grabs his hand.  
  
He smiles at her and she looks over at him and a small smile appears but then just as  
fast as it appeared it disappears.She keeps staring out the window a little while later  
they land and get into some land rovers.  
  
"We'll find her Syd,"Eric says.  
  
Sydney nods and smiles at him and then looks at the scenery passing them by Michael  
reaches over and takes her hand again.  
  
Then you see the place where Bridget and Jennifer are being held and you see them in  
their holding cell.Fake Bridget comes in"come on stand up we're leaving,"she says.  
  
Bridget stands up and lifts Jennifer up and they leave the cell they walk up to where  
William is.Bridget glares"should have known your mother is crazy so why aren't you,"  
she says.  
  
He looks at her and you see the strange woman in the shadows again and she walks out  
you see it's *drum roll please* Alice."So this is their little girl,"she says.  
  
"Who are you?"Bridget asks.  
  
"I'm Alice I'm Michael's ex-girlfriend before that witch stole him away from me,"  
she says.  
  
Bridget glares at her"Sydney is a lot better for him than you ever were,"she says.  
  
Alice comes over and slaps her"take her out of my site,"she says.  
  
They leave the building and get into a car and leave and then Alice and William get  
into another you see a mysterious little girl get in as well.  
  
***  
  
You see Sydney and the others get their five minutes later and they all go in and   
they see that no one's there."Where are they?"Sydney asks.  
  
Michael looks around"they must have known we were coming,"he says.  
  
Suddenly they hear a ticking and Sydney looks down and she sees a bomb strapped to  
the underside of the desk."Bomb! Everyone out now,"she says."Everyone out I repeat  
there's a bomb."  
  
She grabs Michael's hand and they get out of there a lot of the other people have  
gotten out as well.They get as far away as possible and then the building explodes.  
They all hit the ground.They regroup"is everyone okay?"Michael asks looking around.  
  
"Yes we're fine but we don't know where Agent Weiss is,"one of the men says.  
  
Sydney looks at Michael"show us,"she says.They follow the man around then"please no,"  
she says.  
  
Michael looks at her she has tears in her eyes"Syd I'm sure he's fine,"he says.  
  
She nods and they start looking around Sydney suddenly gasps and she runs over to a  
body that you see is Weiss.She feels his pulse he's breathing."He's still breathing  
but we need to get him out of here,"she says.  
  
They all nod and Michael picks him up carefully and they get to the land rover and  
they get away Sydney looks back.Michael puts his arms around her and she leans into  
him and cries.  
  
He strokes her hair away from her face and she keeps crying they get back to the plane  
someone carries Eric in and Michael lifts Sydney up.And heads up to the plane.He lays  
her down in one of the chairs and goes over to where someone is attending to Eric."How  
is he?"Michael asks.  
  
"Not good we'll have to get him to LA soon,"the man says.  
  
Michael nods and then goes over and sits down beside Sydney they finally landed in LA  
a few hours later she was awake.They get off and travel behind the ambulance taking  
Eric to the hospital.They get there he gets taken into surgery and Sydney and Michael  
go to see Jack.  
  
He's sitting with Irina and Matthew they look up when they both walk in"what happened?"  
Jack asks.  
  
"The building blew up and Eric was hurt,"Michael says.  
  
Irina shakes her head Sydney sits down and lays her head down"my fault,"she says.  
  
"No it's not your fault,"Michael says.  
  
She glares at him....  
  
To be continued...  
  
Okay that's all for now I promise more within the next few days sorry guys.  
  
And Life Is Sometimes Perfect should be out tomorrow. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:You know where.  
  
Danger Lurks In All Corners Of Life  
  
by:Liliana  
  
Chapter 6  
  
You see a doctor came into Jack's room Sydney and Michael are still there."Hi are you   
  
the Vaughn's?"he asks.  
  
Michael stands up and looks at Sydney"yes we are how is he?"he asks.  
  
The doctor looks down"he's stable for now but the next 72 hours are critical he seems   
  
to have slipped into a coma,"the doctor says.  
  
Sydney looks down and shakes her head"can we see him?"she asks.  
  
"Of course he's in room 318 in the ICU but only for a few minutes,"the doctor says.  
  
Sydney nods her head Jack takes her hand and squeezes it she looks at him and shakes her head.The doctor   
  
leaves the room"first Jen then Eric who next?"Sydney asks.  
  
"Sydney neither was your fault,"Irina says.  
  
Sydney looks at her mother"why do I feel it's my fault then?"she asks.  
  
Irina looks away"none of what's happened is your fault,"she says.  
  
Sydney just looks at her"I have let alot of people down in my life remember a lot of people I've loved Danny,  
  
Noah and Megan,"she says.  
  
Michael comes over"don't you dare say that you didn't let Megan down that was unfortunate circumstances,"he   
  
says taking her hands.  
  
Sydney looks at him"unfortunate circumstances so that's what it's become now our little girl huh before Jen   
  
and Matt came along it was she's lost,"she says.  
  
Michael looks at her in shock"Syd don't,"he says."I miss her too you know that."  
  
Sydney nods her head"I know but it hurts so much,"she says.  
  
"I know,"he says."You don't have to tell me but trust me when I say that I will get Jen back."  
  
She stands up and puts her arms around his neck and hugs him tightly.  
  
"Thankyou,"she says.  
  
He kisses her hair.  
  
***  
  
You see Bridget and Jen sitting in a room Jen looks really pale the fake Bridget comes in and looks at the   
  
two of them.  
  
"Is she all right?"she asks.  
  
Bridget looks at her and glares"no,"she says."She needs more food than she's getting and she doesn't get   
  
much sleep."  
  
"I'm sorry,"the fake Bridget says.  
  
"What is your name?"Bridget asks.  
  
"Catherine,"she says.  
  
"Why did you become apart of this?"Bridget asks.  
  
Catherine shrugged"they paid me lots of money,"she says.  
  
She leaves the room and Bridget looks down at Jen and strokes her hair"I promise I will get you out   
  
of here,"she says.  
  
You see Alice standing outside waiting for Catherine and glares at the girl"you shouldn't be interacting   
  
with them,"she says.  
  
"Sorry ma'am,"she says.  
  
She leaves and the little girl comes over you see she has long brown hair and green eyes."Mama,"she says.  
  
She looks about two years old"Erica,"Alice says.She picks her up"are you okay?"  
  
The little girl looks at her and nods and puts her arms around her neck.  
  
***  
  
You see Sydney sitting in Eric's room looking at him"hi Eric,"she says.  
  
She looks down at him and takes his hand Michael has his hand on her shoulder."He'll be okay,"he says.  
  
Sydney smiles at him"I know,"she says.She takes out a picture and lays it down on the beside table.You   
  
see it's a picture of Jen and Bridget.  
  
"Why are you putting that there?"Michael asks.  
  
"So that when he wakes up the first thing he sees is his girlfriend and goddaughter and to remind him that   
  
there's hope,"Sydney says.  
  
He nods and takes her hand and as they leave the room the heart monitor stops beating Sydney looks   
  
around the doctor comes in and they are rushed out....  
  
To be continued... 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:You know where.  
  
Danger Lurks In All Corners Of Life  
  
by:Lili  
  
Chapter 7  
  
You see Sydney and Michael sitting in the waiting room outside of Eric's room"do   
  
you think he'll be okay?"Sydney asks.  
  
Michael looks down at her and nods his head"he'll be fine,"he says."You know Eric   
  
he'll pull through he always does."  
  
"I know,"she says.  
  
He smiles at her and she smiles back the doctor comes out"Mr Vaughn,"he says.  
  
They both stand up"yes doctor how is he?"Michael asks."Will he live?"  
  
The doctor looks down"we can't be for sure yet,"he says."He is bleeding internally we have to get   
  
him into surgery the next 24 hours will be critical."  
  
Sydney lets out a sob and buries her face in Michael's shoulder."Come on honey let's go back to your   
  
dad's room,"he says.  
  
She nods and they head in that direction.  
  
***  
  
They walk into the room you see Jack and Irina talking they look up when they see the two of them walk in.  
  
"How is he?"Irina asks.  
  
"Not too good they had to take him to surgery he was bleeding internally,"  
  
Michael says.Sydney sits down beside her father.  
  
"Are you okay?"Jack asks.  
  
"Who's going to be next on this groups list mom,Michael,me?"Sydney asks.  
  
He looks at the other two in the room"we'll make sure nothing like that happens,"Jack says.  
  
"Yes your dad's right Syd,"Michael says.  
  
She nods and smiles at the two of them"and Eric will be fine,"Irina says.  
  
Michael smiles"yes he's hard to get of once he's there,"he says.  
  
Sydney smiles at him and he smiles back.Then both their beepers go off and Sydney groans.She takes   
  
it out of her bag."Kendall,"she says.  
  
"Same,"Michael says.  
  
"Bye mom bye dad,"Sydney says.  
  
"Bye sweetheart,"Jack says.He squeezes her hand and she smiles and kisses him on the forehead.  
  
They leave.  
  
***  
  
Later at the JTF you see Sydney and Michael sitting in the briefing room waiting for Kendall to come in.  
  
"I wonder where he is,"Sydney says.  
  
Michael shrugs his shoulders"I don't know,"he says.  
  
She shakes her head and then Kendall comes in and looks around he then goes to the front."As most of   
  
you know there's been a group going around hurting CIA agents.Such as Agent Jack Bristow and Agent   
  
Eric Weiss,"he says."And not all of you know but the Agents Vaughn Michael and Sydney their little   
  
girl was kidnapped."  
  
Everyone who didn't know gasps"but of late we got some latest intel on this group bring in the   
  
prisoner,"Kendall says.  
  
The door opens and guards bring in a person you see it's William.  
  
"William,"Sydney says."What's he doing here?"  
  
Michael shrugs and watches his half-brother being sat down."This is William Vaughn the son of the late   
  
CIA agent William Vaughn and ex-KGB Agent Irina Derevko,"Kendall says.  
  
"Right,"Sydney says.  
  
"All right this is what William has told us the leader of the group is Alice Henderson,"Kendall says."She   
  
apparently has been around for years."  
  
Sydney looks at Michael and he shakes his head"what?"she asks.  
  
"Alice my ex-girlfriend Alice,"he says.  
  
She rolls her eyes.  
  
They sat there for another hour"all right people we leave in two hours,"  
  
Kendall says.  
  
They all nod and they leave the room.  
  
***  
  
You see Sydney and Michael in their bedroom at home a little later"are you okay?"Michael asks.  
  
She nods"I just can't lose another daughter,"she says."I already lost Megan.And I was just wondering the   
  
last time we saw Alice was around the time that Megan was taken.Do you suppose?"  
  
"I don't know Syd,"Michael says.  
  
"We have to go ask William maybe he know,"Sydney says.  
  
"Do we have time?"Michael asks.  
  
Sydney looks at her watch and nods"let's go,"she says.  
  
He shrugs his shoulders."All right,"he says.  
  
She smiles at him and he smiles back.  
  
He picks up their bags"hey Syd,"he says.  
  
"Ya,"she says.  
  
"I love you,"he says.  
  
She smiles and goes over to him"I love you,"she says.  
  
He kisses her and smiles and then they leave.  
  
***  
  
You see them at the JTF they go downstairs to the holding cells the guard lets them through.William   
  
sees them through."Ah my brother and sister,"he says."How nice to see you again."  
  
Sydney looks at him"do you know if Alice had a little girl with her?"she asks.  
  
William looks at her in surprise"you know about Erica,"he says.  
  
"Who's child is she?"Michael asks.  
  
"Hers and your friend Wills,"William says.  
  
Sydney and Michael look at each other and smile"then it must be her,"he says.  
  
Sydney nods and smiles and then you hear an explosion from upstairs.  
  
"What was that?"Sydney asks.  
  
"Alice,"William says smirking.  
  
"I doubt she's come for you,"Michael says.  
  
"No,"a voice from the darkness says."She's come for me."  
  
"Who's there guard?"Sydney asks.  
  
"Arvin Sloane Agent Bristow they brought him here for questioning,"the guard says.  
  
Sydney walks over to the other cell and looks at Sloane"why would she want you?"she asks.  
  
"Oh come on she was always working for me,"Sloane says."I knew everything before any of   
  
you knew I did."  
  
Sydney glares"open both we're taking them,"Sydney says.  
  
The guard nods and he opens them and throws her the cuffs she cuffs Sloane and then Michael cuffs William   
  
and they lead them away.  
  
***  
  
Upstairs you see the whole group including Bridget and Jen"okay everyone spread out I want all the exits   
  
closed off,"Alice says.  
  
They all nod and spread out and Erica comes up to her"mommy I'm scared,"  
  
she says.  
  
"I'm not your mother you stupid child,"she says glaring down at her."You look nothing like me.You are the   
  
daughter of Sydney and Michael Vaughn.Your name is Megan Elizabeth Vaughn."  
  
She storms away and Erica sits down"your Megan,"Bridget says.  
  
Erica turns around"seems so,"she says."How do you know who I am?"  
  
"I'm a friend of your parents I'm Bridget,"she says."And this is your little sister Jennifer Faith and you have a   
  
brother named Matthew."  
  
*Erica* smiles...  
  
To be continued... 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:You know where.  
  
Danger Lurks In All Corners Of Life  
by:Lili  
  
Chapter 8  
  
You see Alice come down to the holding cells with the Bridget clone.She sees the place is deserted.  
  
She goes looking and sees all the cell's are empty"I thought you said this is where you said they kept the prisoners no one's here,"she says.  
  
"They are kept here,"*Bridget* says.  
  
Alice turns and glares"well are they here now?"she asks."I mean not even William is here."  
  
She picks up her comm"all right listen up we have loose CIA agents in this complex hunt them down,"she says.  
  
"Yes ma'am,"one man says.  
  
She smiles and she grabs *Bridget's* arm and they go upstairs.Then you see Sydney and Michael coming out of the shadows.With the guard following with Sloane and William.  
  
"Ah isn't that your friend Bridget?"Sloane asks.  
  
Sydney glares at him"shut up,"she says.  
  
"Aw now Sydney that's no way to treat an old friend,"he says.  
  
"Friend ya right,"Sydney says."And keep him quiet."  
  
Michael takes her aside"what's your plan?"he asks.  
  
"First off we get those CIA agents out of their from upstairs,"Sydney says.  
"I wonder if Jen's up there."  
  
Michael looks at her nods"we'll find her,"he says.  
  
"I know,"Sydney says.  
  
She smiles at him and he smiles back"are the comms working down here?"  
Sydney asks.  
  
"I don't Agent Bristow but I'll check,"the guard says.  
  
"Thankyou,"she says.  
  
But then she turned around and saw Sloane pointing a gun at Vaughn's head and William pointing one at her."Why?"Sydney asks.  
  
William looks at her"oh come on Sydney do you really think I want to be locked up in a cell for the rest of my life?"he asks.  
  
Sydney turns away from him"just shows you mother like son,"she says.  
"Except mom's a nice person."  
  
William looks at her and smiles"are you so sure about that?"he asks.  
  
She glares at him"go walk,"Sloane says.  
  
They do"what do we do?"Michael asks.  
  
Sydney looks at him"I'll distract them and you get out of here,"she says.  
  
"No we do this together,"Michael says.  
  
"Vaughn don't argue,"Sydney says.  
  
Michael looks at her with a frown"we either do this together or we don't do it at all,"he says.  
  
Sydney pouts and then rolls her eyes"all right on the count of three,"she says.  
  
He nods"one,two,three,"they say together.  
  
He kicks Sloane in the stomach while Sydney kicks William's gun away from him.They knock them both out"let's get out of here,"Sydney says.  
  
Michael nods and they run away but then you see the guard point a gun at them."Hold it right there,"he says.  
  
They both turn around with their hands up"I'm taking you to my boss,"he says.  
  
"Syd get out of here,"Vaughn says.  
  
"No,"she says.  
  
"Why are you so stubborn?"he asks.  
  
She smiles at him and he smiles too but then suddenly some more guards come down."Get them,"the guard says.  
  
"Syd get out of here and I mean it,"he says.  
  
"You know when do I listen?"she asks.  
  
He smiles"please,"he says.  
  
She shakes her head they start fighting the guards Michael pulls one off of Sydney."Go get help,"he says.  
  
She stands up and looks at him scared"I can't leave you,"she says.  
  
"We both know if we stay we'll get killed,"he says.  
  
"If the CIA can't even handle a group like this who can?"Sydney asks.  
  
He looks down"I love you but please go,"he says.  
  
"I love you too,"she says.  
  
She kisses him and then runs.  
  
***  
  
You see Michael get taken upstairs"ma'am I have one of them unfortunately the other got away,"Guard 1 says.  
  
Bridget saw him and gasped"Michael,"she says.  
  
Megan looks up at her"is he my daddy?"she asks.  
  
Bridget smiles down at her and nods"yes he is,"she says.  
  
Alice looks at Michael and smiles"ah Michael how nice to see you again,"she says."It's been too long?"  
  
He glares at her and sees Bridget at one of the computers"and why did you betray your best friend hey Bridget?"he asks.  
  
The clone turns around and glares"very easily she's perfect,"she says.  
  
Alice grabs his face and makes him look at her"where's your little girlfriend?"  
she asks.  
  
Michael looks at her defiantly"oh didn't you hear she isn't my girlfriend anymore,"he says.  
  
"Oh that's good to hear so you came to your senses,"she says.  
  
"She's my wife,"Michael says.  
  
She glares at him"no wonder you have two more little brats,"she says.  
"Take him over there."  
  
The guards lead him over to Bridget and the girls he looks at the real one and then at the clone."The Helix program,"Bridget says.  
  
"Are you okay?"Michael asks.  
  
She nods her head and he then looks down at Jen and a smile comes over his face Bridget smiles and hands her to him."Jen oh my god,"he says.  
  
He kisses her on the forehead"there's someone else you should meet too,"Bridget says.  
  
He looks at her strangely and then looks at the other little girl"hi,"she whispers.  
  
"You're Megan,"he says.  
  
She nods her head he holds out his free arm and she comes to him and he hugs his two daughters."Thankyou Bridget,"he says.  
  
She smiles"it was my pleasure,"she says.  
  
Michael holds his daughters for a minute longer and then lets go he looks Megan over."You have no idea how long I've waited for this,"he says.  
  
She smiles at him"she lied,"she says.  
  
"Yes and that's a very long story,"he says.  
  
Megan nods her head"where's my real mommy?"she asks.  
  
Michael looks at her she looks like a minature Sydney with the long brown hair and the dimples the only thing that's him on this face is the green eyes.  
"She's trying to save us,"he says.  
  
Megan looks away"why did she leave me?"she asks.  
  
Michael looks at her strangely"baby no she never left you she loves you with all her heart Alice kidnapped you when you were still a baby,"he says.  
  
Megan nods.  
  
***  
  
Then you see Alice by the comm station and switches on the speaker then you see Sydney in the air vents."Now I know you are in here somewhere Sydney show yourself,"she says.  
  
No answer or no sight and then you see Alice gesture to Megan"bring her here,"she says.  
  
One guard goes over and grabs Megan"no,"Michael says.  
  
He tries to grab her but a gun comes to his face and he lets go Megan is taken over to Alice."Now what do I have here your little girl Megan I'll kill her Sydney if you don't show yourself,"she says.  
  
Sydney looks terrified...  
  
TBC...  
  
So what will happen next?Wait and find out.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: You know where.  
  
Danger Lurks In All Corners Of Life  
by: Lili  
  
Chapter 9  
  
You see Alice standing with Megan holding a gun to her head"oh come on Sydney I don't believe you could let me kill your own daughter,"she says.  
  
You see Sydney in one of the air vents watching Alice point a gun to her little girls head she sighs in defeat she can't let her little girl get shot. She crawled to the nearest opening and kicked the door out and it clattered to the ground. Everyone in the room looked up and she came out.  
  
"Ah Sydney Bristow how nice of you to join us," Alice says.  
  
Sydney goes over to her and glares at her "I do believe you mean Sydney Vaughn or did you forget that I married him not you to prove it I have the engagement ring, the wedding band and oh look three beautiful children," she says.  
  
She smiles at her and Alice glares "your family should have been mine," she says.  
  
"I don't think so," Sydney says.  
  
Alice comes over and hits her and Sydney just glares and pushes her over to the others "sit down and shut up and here's your pathetic daughter,"she says.  
  
She pushed Megan over to Sydney and they both sat down and Sydney saw Jen sitting in Bridget's arms "Jennifer," she says.  
  
Bridget hands her over and smiles at Sydney and Sydney smiles back "hey Syd," she says.  
  
Sydney hugs Jen tightly she looks at Megan "hi," Sydney says.  
  
Megan looks at her and smiles "hi," she says.  
  
Sydney reaches over and strokes her hair and pulls her into a hug "I'm so glad your okay," Sydney says.  
  
Megan pulls back and smiles at her "thank you," she says.  
  
You see Alice talking to Sloane and William and Sydney shakes her head "what do they want anyway?" she asks.  
  
The others shrugged their shoulders "were you able to go for help?" Michael asks.  
  
Sydney looks over at him and nods her head "I was able to get to a phone that worked and call the police and they should be along soon," she says.  
  
Michael nods.  
  
***  
  
Sydney looks over at her best friend and smiles "I knew you weren't bad," she says.  
  
Bridget smiles at her she looks over at her best friend and Megan is now asleep on Sydney's lap and Jen is asleep on Michael's lap. "Thank you but I was wondering where Weiss was," she says.  
  
Sydney looks over at Vaughn and he just looks away to the back of the room where some guards are watching the whole place. "He was in a building that blew up but he's all right," she says.  
  
Bridget shakes her head and you see tears coming down her cheeks "aah Bridget I swear he's all right."  
  
"I know but he was hurt badly wasn't he?" she asks.  
  
Michael looks over at her "yes he was," he says.  
  
She shakes her head and then you see Alice come over and look down at the five of them and smiles "well well well which one should I take with me?" she asks. "Megan or Jen?"  
  
Sydney looks up at her and glares "you will never take my babies again," she says.  
  
Alice glares back "oh but I will."  
  
She snaps her fingers and somebody comes out carrying a child you see its Matthew "you see neither girl will be at their full potential until later in life," Alice says. "So it doesn't really matter who I take the cops won't shoot me when I have a child in my arms. So I'm taking Matt here with me."  
  
She leans down to Michael and kisses him on the cheek "gee bet your wishing that you were with me now," she says. She smiles and then kisses him on the lips.  
  
Then she fell to the ground Sydney has just kicked her in the legs and grabbed her gun "nobody kisses my husband but me," she says. "Don't anyone move or I'll shoot."  
  
Then she looks down and sees that Alice is gone "where did she go?" Sydney asks.  
  
"To the holding cells," Michael says.  
  
She nods and she sees that Sloane and William are gone "where are they now," she says. She looks back at Michael and Bridget "I'm going after Alice you two try and find Sloane and William."  
  
They nod and she goes down to the holding cells "you know he was suppose to be mine," a voice comes from the darkness. "Then he left me for you."  
  
"Funny how that works out hey," she says. "You don't always get what you want."  
  
Suddenly she hears something behind her and there's Alice standing with a gun pointed at her "you never liked me did you?" Alice asks.  
  
Sydney looks at the gun and then looks at Alice.  
  
TBC..  



End file.
